A Fool's Errand
Statistics: A Fool's Errand is a Golden Helmet that drops from Witches. It is enchanted with Protection 10, Thorns 5, and Curse of Vanishing. A Fool's Errand has a drop chance of 1/150 or 0.67% per kill. A Fool's Errand maintains an Armor Stat of +2 when being worn in the head slot. Lore: It was a rainy summer night in Emera. A boy by the name of Gladi set out from his home, equipped with only a torch and his trusty helmet, a gift from his father from before he was killed in the Third Tyranwynian War. All the other children said it wasn't possible. No one had ever been to the Witch's Hut and lived to tell about it. Though, it appeared, someone at some point had, or no one would ever have known where it was. '' ''He made it out of the village and to the swamps with relative ease. ''Just one potion, ''he thought to himself while trudging through the muck under the stairs. A single bottle of anything that old hag could make would prove that I'm not a coward. As he crept up the stairs, he noticed a rotten old board covering a hold in the side of the shack. He crept over to it, prying it off the wall without a sound. There, on the far wall, were racks upon racks of potions, each one glowing vibrantly with a different shades of pinks, blues and greens. Eyeing one particularly small vial of an exotic-looking green mixture, and making sure the room was empty, Gladi dashed to the rack and removed the potion in one swift movement. Turning to leave back out the way he came, he started to hear what sounded like muffled voices. The farther he went from the potions, the louder the voices became until they were so intense he had to cover his ears. By the time he made it to the hole in the wall, he was starting to see wisps of white, almost like living smoke, dancing in the corners of his vision. He squirmed out of the hole in the wall, standing with pride before the hole in the wall. He had done it! No one would look at him as the traitor's son anymore. He took a step off the wooden causeway and, with a thud, the golden helmet and the potion fell straight through their previous owner and onto the hard, unforgiving ground. The once energetic boy named Gladi became nothing more than a wisp of white smoke, doomed to wander the void, unseen, for the rest of eternity. As his helmet lay there, Stanci looked upon the accursed boy with pity. As the Rule of Emera would protect the helm, Stanci cast an enchantment upon it so that all who wore it would hear the message of the doomed; A fool was caught stealing A fool he did look A fool that was seeking The potion he took. But once the witch caught him T'was the end of his life His helmet was lost, And his soul filled with strife. Return to Special Item Drops